Keeping Track
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: One-shot. Temari has never been afraid of Shikamaru or his shadows. ShikaTema short fic.


The first time they kiss is in the shadow of the Hokage building, having just handed in a finished report. She hasn't seen the lazy baka in almost 6 months and during her trek to the village hidden in the leaves, she resolved to test the unwaded waters. It is clumsy and he is unused to the blunt approach. She leaves him there, speechless, and as she walks back to the embassy where she temporarily resides, she makes a point of avoiding the shade.

Upon reflection, Temari surmises that shadow is supposed to instil fear in his opponents. It is something inescapable and which every person possesses. She thinks maybe that is what scares them. But Temari has never been afraid of Shikamaru or his shadows, having lived in shadow for many years.

The second time they kiss is initiated by him, to her surprise. As her escort, she has given him the obligation of entertaining her in this humid city, deciding it best not to roam the streets by herself. The aim of her mission is to inspire comradery between Wind and Fire, and doing so with a Leaf Chunin by her side is probably the best way to do so.

This is the reason she gives him, and he accepts with a casual smirk.

She pesters him into bringing her with him while he trains his academy students. They are average ninja but show potential, and she tells him so regularly. Troublesome, he calls her, and the students come to know her as Troublesome-sama. It is late one evening when the students meander home, exhausted from dodging her kunai that he kisses her, and without much effort she must admit. His hands are still in his pockets as he does so, and a large space is between them. She closes the distance but he does not move his hands from their confines.

The third time she does so out of frustration. It has been a year since they last kissed and he has made no move to kiss her again. She is used to being pursued and had resolved to not broach the kissing subject until he made the move. They are sitting in Ichiraku and he talks about his last mission. She barely hears him and kisses him once he has swallowed a mouth full of ramen. He is caught unawares and loses his balance on the seat. The other patrons watch curiously as he dusts himself off, throws some money on the counter and pulls her away with him.

Money changes hands and bets are placed.

The fourth, fifth and sixth time occur that same night, pushed up against the wall of the Academy he curves an almost delicate hand around the back of her neck as he presses his lips to hers. She opens her mouth invitingly but he does not push further. She growls in frustration and he merely smirks.

"Not yet."

She does not understand the meaning of his words and is left wanting more, cold in the warm summer air.

The seventh time is after his Jounin exam. He is covered in blood, two broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, four broken fingers, a horribly twisted angle and deep gash on his left cheek. She has watched his trial from the beginning, having organised a diplomatic meeting to ensure overlapping. She was due home three days ago, but made an excuse to Gaara that she would like to report more on their academy structures. He is beaten and bruised but victorious, and congratulated by his Hokage. The medics set up his stretcher but he waves them away, his hair falling from its tie as he makes his way to her in the stand.

The other Shinobi and feudal lords watch as he approaches her, and she feels her temperature rise. Baka should be in the hospital now: the bruising on his face has already turned a nasty yellow-purple. He sits in the vacant seat beside her, and with no words, turns her face towards his with bloodied fingers and kisses her. She is taken aback at the brazenness of this display, considering they are surrounded by hundreds of comrades and lords. But she does not dismiss him. She breaks the kiss because the taste of iron means he's bleeding worse than she thought, and she forces him to the medical centre. Once he is cleaned and healed by the Pink haired medic-nin, she broaches the subject.

"You need someone who you can respect. I couldn't be that as a Chunin".

She smiles, and feels heat rise behind her eyes.

"I've always liked the seasons in Konoha," she says aloud, "we don't have them in Suna".

It is all the confirmation he needs. After that she loses track and embraces the cool shade cast by Konoha's buildings. Wrapped in shadow, she has never felt lighter.


End file.
